The current fundamental maneuver of skateboarding is the ollie. This maneuver is accomplished when the rider simultaneously jumps and kicks the tail of the board to the ground with his back foot, thus causing the board to "pop" off the ground. Once the rider has popped the board off the ground the maneuver is completed by leveling the board with the rider's front foot. This is the means by which the rider jumps with the board into the air.